english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Staley
Steve Staley (born August 25, 1969 in Denver, Colorado, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kamui Shiro in X, Kazuki Muto in Buso Renkin, Moondoggie in Eureka Seven, Neji Hyuga in Naruto, Soushi Minashiro in Fafner and Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shuhei Hisagi in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Additional Voices *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Chad, Kid#1 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Argento Soma (2003) - Takuto Kaneshiro/'Ryu Soma' *Bleach (2014) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Buso Renkin (2008) - Kazuki Muto *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Rhint Celonias (ep10), SGT. Jeffly Frank (ep17), Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Soushi Minashiro, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Yu (ep18) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Bodyguard (ep18), Kogetsu, Samurai (ep20), Shinzaburo Murasawa *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Soldier (ep1) *Gungrave (2004) - Jolice *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Cytomander *Hand Maid May (2001) - Kazuya Saotome *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - River *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Sen Kagemiya, Tatsumi Mino *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Hoka Inumuta *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - McGillis Fareed/'Montag' *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - Neji Hyuga, Giichi (ep180), Leaf Ninja B (ep157), Nonota *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Neji Hyuga, Child Ninja (ep22) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Masumi Okuyama, Attendee (ep18), Orchestra Member (ep18), Spectator (ep20) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Rubeus *Sailor Moon (2014) - Werewolf (ep20) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *X (2002-2003) - Kamui Shiro *X-Men (2011-2012) - Takeo Sasaki *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Boyfriend *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Toshiro Hitsugaya *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shuhei Hisagi *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Moondoggie *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Kadaj *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kazan, Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Neji Hyuga *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Neji Hyuga 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 008/'Pyunma' *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Androbot *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Shibuki *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Neji Hyuga Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Oldboy (2005) - Young Dae-su Oh Video Games 'Video Games' *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Asura Male *Mass Effect (2007) - Dr. Palon, Officer Eddie Lang *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Red Faction II (2002) - Male Voice 6 *The Hobbit (2003) - Galion, Wood Elf *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Frodo Baggins, Celeborn, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Papalymo *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Commander Goodman, Fiore DeRosa, Whitson *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Liu Shan *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Liu Shan *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Moondoggie *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Moondoggie *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Academia Panicking Mob, Operator, Resident *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#11 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Emil von Strasbourg *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Neji Hyuga, Tortoise Ninja *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Neji Hyuga, Tortoise Ninja *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Hidden Dream Village Ninja, Hirasaka Chunin, Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Neji Hyuga *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Fayt Leingod *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Millisar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (72) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors